Moonlit Musings
by Reginae Helvetiae
Summary: Mertalia. Roderich meets someone unusual on a moonlit walk. Image is actually America, but there are no Mertalia pics of Switzerland. I don't own the picture or Hetalia. Unrequited SwissAus.
Waves returned to kiss the sand, no matter how much they were sent away. That was the way of the world. Maybe it was hope, who forces one to keep going despite the odds. Perhaps it was foolish love. Vash pondered this as he basked in the light of the full moon, graceful fin trailing in the water as he laid on his back. The slick, algae-covered surface of the rock didn't phase the blonde Siren at all, and he raised a hand to the sky, tracing patterns in the stars with one long, slender finger. He was so lost in his celestial excursion that he only noticed that the abalone pearl necklace had slipped from his pale throat and into the black, fathomless sea until it was far too late. Roderich didn't mind the idea of the ocean romantically. He quite liked moonlit, barefoot walks on the strand near his home. It was going out to sea that terrified him to the point of physically becoming sick, as if the waves were already beneath him, coaxing bile through his throat. But on nights like this, when the ocean lapped innocently at his bare feet, he could not help but be mistified. The round, bright moon shone down on thee inky water, forming a road of liquid silver, turning the rocks into diamond, and brushing the foam with soft luminescence. He closed his eyes and exhaled, digging his toes into the wet sand as he drank in the night and the salty air. It had been so long since he had felt so at peace. That feeling was interrupted by the feeling of something brushing against his ankle that was certainly not another gentle wave. His initial reaction was to yelp, his voice reaching an octave he didn't know even existed. When he realized it was not some slimy monster come to pull him to an oceanic grave, he relaxed, stooping to pick up the glittering object. It was a pearl on a simple string, though he had never seen anything like it before. It was oddly shaped, and was painted in the colors of the rainbow. He was busy examining it in the moonlight when he heard an indignant cry from somewhere in the waves. "That's mine!" The man looked up, hand closing around the necklace as his eyes turned out to sea. "Ex...excuse me?" He asked tentatively. Perhaps he was hearing things. "That's mine, now give it back!" Came the voice again, closer now. That was when Roderich saw him. The only thing cloaking bare, graceful shoulders was moonlight, and if not for the way he had propped himself in the surf, Roderich would have thought him naked. But the elegant emerald tail was very much visible, matching the creature's glowing green eyes that were full of irritation. In sheer shock, he dropped the necklace, and the Siren lunged forward and caught it, baring sharp fangs in warning. "I-I'm sorry!" Roderich managed. "I didn't mean to take it, I just found it. If I had known it had belonged to a Siren I never would have touched it!" Sirens were known to be very territorial, and Vash was no exception. "Right," the blonde murmured, putting the necklace back on. "Really," Roderich murmured softly. "I...I have heard the legends. I would prefer you not eat me." Vash huffed. "Well, you gave it back easily enough. I guess I'll spare you." He looked away. This human was too beautiful to eat, with skin like pale seafoam, and eyes like the water just before dawn. Roderich exhaled in sheer relief, sloping shoulders relaxing. "Thank you." Vash shrugged. "I am going. You never saw me, I was never here." With a flip of his tail, his slender body arched and he dove, enveloped in velvety black water. He was gone as fast as he appeared, and Roderich uncurled his hands that he hadn't realized had been clenched from fear and awe. But Roderich had seen him. Vash had been there. The waves returned to kiss the sand even though they were sent away time and time again. Just like those foolish waves, Roderich returned to meet Vash even though he never returned. Maybe it was hope. Perhaps it was foolish, foolish love.


End file.
